dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released Valentine's Day 2017 Past Valentine's Dragons Breedable Starting now, and continuing for seven full days (until 23:59 on February 14, Valentine's Day), past Valentine's event dragons will be breedable. As usual, past dragons may breed multiple eggs, though you will only be able to keep one. There are no limits on how many of these can be obtained (unlike grabbing event dragons from the cave). New Dragon A new Valentine's Day dragon will be released at midnight on Valentine's Day, and will drop for three days until February 17 at 23:59. This is the only time it will be available from the cave. Valentine's Day Event Just like last year, a special Valentine's Day event will begin at midnight on Valentine's Day, coinciding with the release. The event will run for seven full days, ending on February 20 at 23:59). And unlike the past three years, there are (thankfully) no plans for datacenter work anywhere near this event. New Valentine's Day Dragon Fact: * This dragon is female. * TJ09 has secured 2 of these dragons with the codes "purpl" and "pearl". * When sorting your scroll by breed this dragon is placed after Celestial but before Cheese. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Valentine's Day Event We've created an all new type of text adventure—as long as you ignore everything that's happened in text adventures since the 1970’s. Navigate your way through the world by typing in your own commands. Steal from dragons if you please. Steal from squirrels if you dare. Go on a date with a spider (or swing your sword at it). The choice is yours. Valentine’s Day Event Your trip to the Pink Dragon Café appears to have been interrupted. But by what? Event Script/Dialogue Show/Hide Dragon's Lair You wake up with a bad headache and a worse feeling that you’re supposed to be somewhere important. You are sitting in what resembles a giant bird’s NEST lined with COINS, ANIMAL SKELETONS, and BROKEN STRING INSTRUMENTS. You are somewhere in the mountains outside your village, but have no recollection as to how you came to be there. You turn around to see a large, red, smiling face with a lot of teeth and breath like a dead goat. Red Dragon: Hey, sorry about your head. I accidentally banged you against a rock when I grabbed you – I forget how squishy you humans are! But it’s great that you’re awake! I really need some dating advice, and everyone knows that humans are into all that mushy lovey-dovey stuff. To start with, I wrote a love song, and I want your opinion on it. Off in the distance, you hear another roar. Great. Red Dragon: Ugh, that must be Jeremy. I told him that this is my courting ground and he needs to go find his own. Stay here, I’ll be back in a flash. The dragon launches off the mountainside, buffeting you with strong gusts of wind from its wings. By now you are very concerned. Being trapped in a dragon’s lair is bad enough, but it’s the singing/songwriting bits that really worry you - most dragons are notoriously bad singers and frightfully prone to taking criticism personally. A quick search of your pockets reveals that you have nothing but a PLANNER with you. Game Prompt: Try entering a command like "EXAMINE OBJECT" or "TAKE THING". > EXAMINE ??? There doesn't seem to be anything to do that with. OR Unknown command. OR It doesn't look like you can do that with the . > EXAMINE NEST The NEST is mostly made of tree trunks, most still with BRANCHES and green leaves. > EXAMINE COINS COINS of many currencies and denominations are scattered about. > TAKE COINS You pick up a handful of gold COINS off the ground, hoping the DRAGON doesn't notice. > EXAMINE COINS COINS of many currencies and denominations are scattered about. There is a noticeably empty area, devoid of coins, because you took some. > TAKE COINS (again) You've already taken some of the COINS. Let's not get greedy now. > EXAMINE ANIMAL SKELETONS A variety of animal carcasses, most still with little bits off flesh stuck to them. > TAKE ANIMAL SKELETONS You take a few small BONES, ignoring the smell of rotten meat. > EXAMINE BROKEN STRING INSTRUMENTS Musical instruments are everywhere, all smashed or broken in half. You wonder if the dragon enjoys breaking them, or just thinks that's how they're supposed to be played. > EXAMINE PLANNER The planner is full of dates and times. On the page with today’s date, you are apparently supposed to be at the Pink Dragon Café at 6 o’clock for dinner. A folded note is stuck between the pages. > EXAMINE NOTE “I yearn for you tragically, and cannot wait to finally see you again.” At the bottom it lists the same place, date and time to meet as in the planner. > LEAVE NEST How do you plan to do that? Try being more specific. > CLIMB DOWN Mountain Path You clamber up the branches and out of the NEST. A very overgrown and narrow PATH winds back and forth along the mountainside. It doesn’t look like anyone has used it in quite some time, though there is an occasional piece of rusty ARMOR scattered about. > EXAMINE PATH There doesn't seem to be anything to do that with. > EXAMINE ARMOR The armor is rusty, dented, and in some places melted or chewed. > TAKE ARMOR This armor is so badly damaged that it is unwearable, but you pick up a bit of the rusty metal anyway. > FOLLOW PATH You stumble down the steep slope, tripping over rocks and roots and bits of knights. The path comes to a cliff and turns left to follow along the edge. You pass by a burned human SKELETON crumpled amid a mass of rusted-through ARMOR and an old BATTLE AXE. Nearby you can see where a large ROCK was charred by dragon fire. There is an unblackened, heroically posed silhouette of the would-be dragon slayer still visible on its surface. You soon encounter a TREE growing right between two large boulders and are unable to progress any further along your current route, but another PATH forks off to the LEFT and goes a little way back up the slope. > EXAMINE SKELETON At least he went out swinging. > EXAMINE ARMOR A rusty bit of armor that is more likely to cut you than give you any protection. > EXAMINE BATTLE AXE A very large, rusty battle AXE. > EXAMINE ROCK Whoever the knight was, he was much larger and a lot more foolhardy than you. > EXAMINE TREE What an inconvenient place for a tree to grow. > TAKE TREE Don't be absurd, you can't take this with you. > LICK TREE You get close to the tree and—actually no. I'm not going to go there. That's strange. You know what? I give up. You win. You've successfully weirded me out. And for what? To see if you could? Well, fine. You keep doing strange things without me. I'm leaving. THE END … …You're still here? Ugh. You don't know when to quit, do you? Well, if you're not going to leave, I guess I have no choice but to placate your demands until you reach the actual "THE END." > TAKE SKELETON You try to take a few BONES with you but the the ARMOR melted and cooled around them, fusing everything together into one heavy lump too large to carry. > TAKE ARMOR You try to take the ARMOR with you but the the dragon melted it and it cooled around the BONES, fusing everything together into one heavy lump too large to carry. > TAKE BATTLE AXE You pick up the AXE. It is very, very heavy. You won't be able to carry it for long. > FOLLOW PATH There is a TREE blocking your path. You won't be able to go forward until you deal with it. (Split of story, see the end for more) > CHOP TREE WITH AXE With great effort and much straining you manage to use to AXE to cut down the tree. If only there were a woodsman around. You consider taking the AXE with you but it is too big and unwieldy to carry all the way back. > CHOP TREE WITH AXE You've already cut down the tree. You wonder if chopping everything in sight is a good idea, or if that's just the adrenaline talking. You've already cut down the tree. You wonder if chopping everything in sight is a good idea, or if that's just the adrenaline talking. You've already cut down the tree. You wonder if chopping everything in sight is a good idea, or if that's just the adrenaline talking. > FOLLOW PATH You hop over the TREE STUMP and continue your downward trek. The PATH eventually becomes less steep and easier to navigate. It appears as though this part of the trail is more frequently used, but the grass still grows up to your knees. Birch TREES now throw their shade over you, as opposed to the bare rock and spruces that grew higher up the mountain. You come around the corner and to your surprise and dismay the PATH comes to a dead end. You look around for some hidden continuation of the trail. There isn't much to be seen here except for some ROCKS and STICKS, as well as a large pile of dead LEAVES. Though wait—did you just see something shiny in the LEAVES? > EXAMINE ROCK You look at one of the rocks. It is indeed a rock. > TAKE ROCK You put the rock in your pocket. If you believe hard enough, it is a lucky rock. > EXAMINE STICK This STICK was once part of a tree, reaching towards the sky in defiance of gravity. Now it is sitting on the ground, rotting and forgotten. Perhaps it is a metaphor for the human condition. > TAKE STICK You pick up the stick. It will look great in your stick collection. > EXAMINE LEAVES Entrance Cavern You start sifting through the leaves. The ground suddenly gives way, and despite some impressive windmilling of your arms you tumble forward, fall for a few seconds, and then land with a flump on a large pile of more LEAVES. That was lucky! You brush the LEAVES off your clothes and look around you. You are in an earthen cave with TREE ROOTS sticking out of the ceiling. Two TUNNELS lead away from you—one to the EAST, and one to the SOUTH. > EXAMINE TREE ROOTS Is this what people mean when they refer to the "root of the problem?" > EXAMINE LEAF They took their leave of the branches. > TAKE LEAF You grab a handful of dead leaves and shove them in your pockets. > EXAMINE TUNNEL A large tunnel in the earth, sloping downwards. It may have been carved long ago by an underground river. > GO EAST Cultist's Grotto This cave is full of dust and cobwebs, but old MANA LANTERNS line the walls and still give off enough light to see by. The WALLS have been carved with strange symbols and figures, and a large stone block resembling an ALTAR sits in the middle of the room. A tunnel to the west leads back the way you came. > TAKE MANA LANTERN You tug on one of the lanterns but it is bolted to the wall. > EXAMINE WALL You don't recognize the language of the symbols, but a common motif is something resembling octopus tentacles. > EXAMINE ALTAR A large, rectangular stone block. You look closely near the top and see that there is a seam, as if the altar has a LID that could be removed. > LIFT LID You heave the LID of the altar off the base, revealing a small hidden chamber. Inside is some sort of FLUTE carved from a sea shell. You pick it up as a souvenir. > EXAMINE FLUTE A conch shell with some holes in it. > PLAY/USE FLUTE You blow the horn but it doesn't seem to make any noise. Useless piece of junk. Thousands of leagues away at the bottom of the ocean, an ancient evil awakens. > PLAY/USE FLUTE You try to blow the useless horn again. No dice. In the ocean, the ancient evil wonders where the snooze button is. > GO BACK Entrance Cavern You are in an earthen cave with TREE ROOTS sticking out of the ceiling. Two TUNNELS lead away from you—one to the EAST, and one to the SOUTH. There is a hole in the ceiling through which daylight is shining through, and a large pile of dead LEAVES on the floor. > GO SOUTH Northeast Cavern You are in an uncomfortably warm cavern. All around you there are giant clusters of brightly glowing CRYSTALS, some as thick around as a tree trunk and others the width of a pencil. To the south and the east you can see tunnels stretching down into pitch black darkness, and to the north a tunnel slopes slightly upward. > EXAMINE CRYSTAL It’s a clear piece of rock that contains some sort of glowing mana. > TAKE CRYSTAL You break of one of the smaller crystals, damaging a unique geological formation thousands of years in the making but obtaining a useful light source. > EXAMINE CRYSTAL A mana crystal. It's a shame anyone who can do magic leaves your town for the city. > GO EAST The cave you exit into would be fairly unremarkable if not for the horse-sized SPIDER crouched on the far side of the room. There is another tunnel that continues further EAST but it is completely blocked by the creature’s large, hairy body. The spider doesn’t seem to see you so you beat a quiet but hasty retreat back the way you came. > GO SOUTH Northwest Cavern You enter the southern tunnel and walk for a while, noticing that it has a distinct downward slope. The air becomes cooler and damper and some slimy glowing FUNGUS is growing on the walls. Eventually you come to an underground lake. Sitting against the far wall is a SKELETON, and to the north is the tunnel you entered from. > EXAMINE LAKE The water is very still and cold. There are probably monsters living in it. > ENTER LAKE You’ve read enough fantasy novels to know that there's at least one giant octopus living in here. Bad idea! > EXAMINE SKELETON The SKELETON appears to be human. Mostly. It is clutching a heart shaped BOX to its chest and a SWORD across its lap. > TAKE SWORD You don’t actually know how to use a sword but it might come in handy! > EXAMINE SWORD A sword you took from a skeleton. You can't use it very well but they don't know that. > TAKE BOX You take the box, breaking off one of the skeleton's arms in the process (oops). The box contains some bits of what might have once been chocolate, and some old yellowed cards with cutesy sayings like "You got a dandy pair of gams on ya" and "I'd love to take you out for a soda at the drive-in" on them. > GO NORTH > GO EAST East Cavern The cave you exit into would be fairly unremarkable if not for the horse-sized SPIDER crouched on the far side of the room. There is another tunnel that continues further EAST but it is completely blocked by the creature's large, hairy body. Emboldened by your new sword, you hold the CRYSTAL up and see that the spider's eight eyes are all leaking what appears to be tears, and it sounds like it is sobbing. > TALK TO SPIDER SPIDER: I am so sad and alone! No one loves me because I am an enormous hairy spider. No one ever gives me anything for Valentine's Day... > ASK SPIDER ON DATE (Optional) The spider is too sad to say yes. > GIVE BOX TO SPIDER You give the spider one of the old Valentine's cards. SPIDER: Really? For me? It looks a lot more cheerful now. You politely ask if the tunnel behind it leads towards the exit. SPIDER: Oh yes, it's just through there. Please, take this. The SPIDER hands you a Valentine's card of its own and steps away from the tunnel. The card reads, "I think WE'B be grEIGHT together!" You turn the card over. It appears to have been written on the back of a page torn out of a book called Spellcasting for Dunces (Beginner's Spells for Everyday Use!) Your page has instructions for using the Spell of Resilience: "Enter the text 'Cast Spell of Resilience on' followed by the item of your choice. This will make the item unbreakably hard for the next several minutes. For example, Debbie needs to enchant the castle doors to withstand the invading king's battering ram. Debbie types 'Cast Spell of Resilience on doors' and the doors will be impossible to break down until the spell wears off. Good job, Debbie!" > ASK SPIDER ON DATE (Optional - Adds another option in the end) You have a brief but passionate affair before differences in life goals prompt you to end the relationship. Even so, it will always have a special place in your heart. > GO EAST Forest Cave You are in a cave with a sandy floor opening onto the edge of a large forest. A great variety of GEMS, GOLD, and shiny bits of JUNK are arranged in what appears to be the shape of a smiley face. Dragons are so weird. The FOREST is the fastest way to get back to your village, but you’ve heard rumors that it is haunted by a cursed race of human-like creatures. Hopefully your sword will be enough to scare off anything that might be dangerous. > EXAMINE GEM A wide assortment of gemstones and a handful of mana crystals. > EXAMINE GOLD You stop to consider the wisdom in humans using metal coins as currency in a world populated by dragons. > EXAMINE JUNK One man’s trash is a romantic dragon’s treasure, it would seem. > TAKE GEM/GOLD/JUNK You would like to take something from the cave, but don’t want to risk having a second dragon after you. Best leave it where it is. > EXAMINE FOREST An ancient forest. There sure are a lot of trees in there! > ENTER FOREST Forest You start walking through the forest, looking about you for any signs of movement. Soon the path comes to a RIVER that you know flows towards your village. You briefly consider riding down it in a barrel, but then remember that it’s been done before. > EXAMINE RIVER The river is too deep to wade across and too fast to swim through. You consider following it back to town. > FOLLOW RIVER You begin following the river, happy to have found a definitive sign that you’re approaching your village. Suddenly, you hear a loud snap, as if some large, sneaky woodland creature is approaching you from behind. You turn around, gripping the sword in sweaty hands. Standing before you is a tall, friendly-looking WOODSMAN in a plaid shirt with a long beard and carrying an axe. PAUL: Hello traveler, nice to meet you! PAUL: My people sent me here to greet you PAUL: My name is Paul, I have an axe PAUL: And we had better leave here fast! PAUL: The Beaver Nation has forbade PAUL: Men to travel in this glade PAUL: So come be quick, let’s leave this path! PAUL: Or else you’ll face their dark king’s wrath! You stare at the woodsman in horror. This must be the rumored curse the people of the forest are doomed to suffer! But…beavers? You’ve never even heard of one, and assume that it is some cult of mana-ridden fanatics. You ask Paul what he means. PAUL: We are doomed to speak in verse! PAUL: Our kind and beavers are at odds PAUL: We lost the fight but gained a curse PAUL: And now our kind has been outlawed! PAUL: If they find you in their wood PAUL: Upon you they may cast their spell! PAUL: So get out of here we should PAUL: Or else you’ll join our living hell! You tell Paul that you don’t have time for a detour – you have only a few hours to get back to your village for a very important engagement, and there must be some way through without angering this Beaver King. You aren’t even a woodsman – why would he see you as a threat? PAUL: Why didn’t I think of that?! PAUL: We can talk our way out of this spat! PAUL: He’ll forgive us I’m sure PAUL: And give us the cure PAUL: And we’ll be friends with that overgrown rat! This sounds reasonable to you. You ask Paul to take you to the Beaver King. PAUL: That was a joke! A laugh! A gag! We shall do nothing but wave the white flag! You are not sure whether to INSIST HE TAKES YOU or to IGNORE HIM AND KEEP WALKING. (The story continues, I just don't have time to add the rest.) (This is the other side of the split in the story at the Mountain Path with a tree.) > GO LEFT Mountain Path Fork You decide to go up the little PATH and see if it is a way down. It is steep and doesn't go in the direction you want to go in, but it could turn back later and has a helpful lack of trees. Alongside the PATH, you see evidence of more failed mountaineering and dragon-slaying expeditions. Among the refuse you see an abandoned PICKAXE and a small piece of ARMOR with an ARROW poking out of it. > EXAMINE PICKAXE There doesn't seem to be anything to do that with. > EXAMINE ARMOR A rusty bit of armor that is more likely to cut you than give you any protection. > EXAMINE ARROW There doesn't seem to be anything to do that with. > TAKE PICKAXE You decide to take the strange PICKAXE with you. Maybe you could use it as firewood. > TAKE ARMOR/ARROW The items make an interesting keepsake so you decide to take them with you. > FOLLOW PATH Cliff The path ends abruptly at a vertical CLIFF. Looking around for a way to continue, you are surprised to see a HORSE casually standing half way up the CLIFF and wonder if there is a way up. It doesn't look passable, but if the HORSE got up there... > EXAMINE CLIFF Looking closely, you can't see a single decent foothold. You are mystified as to how the HORSE got up there until it moves off the ledge it's standing on and starts climbing straight up the CLIFF face. You stand and watch until it reaches the top and disappears. > EXAMINE HORSE There doesn't seem to be anything to do that with. > CLIMB CLIFF It doesn't look like you can do that with the CLIFF. > USE PICKAXE There doesn't seem to be anything to do that with. > GO BACK Recent Releases *Christmas 2016 Event & Release **Valkemarian Tales - Festive Expeditions **Snow Dragon **Solstice Dragon sprite update Category:Browse